Less invasive surgical procedure for undertaking hysterectomies have become popular, owing to the faster recovery times, improved cosmesis, and lower risks they afford compared to conventional hysterectomies. Least invasive hysterectomy procedures typically involve one of three primary approaches—vaginal hysterectomy, total laparoscopic hysterectomy (TLH), and laparoscopically assisted vaginal hysterectomy (LAVH) with TLH being the least invasive approach. TLH is less invasive than LAVH because it avoids the trauma normally caused by the expansion induced to the vaginal area to permit access of the surgeon's hands to the cervical area.
Difficulty, however, is encountered when employing vaginal, TLH and LAVH techniques due to inherent limitations on visibility, anatomical identification, and the ability to manipulate organs (especially the uterus). In the case of TLH, these limitations are particularly pronounced because of a higher degree of difficulty in securing the uterine arteries and ligaments associated with this approach.
Other limitations associated with vaginal, TLH and LAVH surgical approaches include limited exploratory ability and surgical control. Vaginal, TLH and LAVH approaches can also result in the unnecessary shortening of the vagina due to the limitations discussed above. These difficulties and limitations have slowed the move by surgeons to use the least invasive surgical approach for hysterectomies.
Accordingly, the present invention critically recognizes that it would be advantageous to provide improved methods and apparatus for less invasive hysterectomies, particularly in visualizing interior body structures.